bindingofisaacfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bettler
left Bettler sind zufällig auftretende NPC's, welche als Spielautomat-Icon auf der Karte dargestellt werden. Das Hineinlaufen in Bettler zieht dem Spieler einen Penny ab und der Bettler lässt mit einer gewissen Chance ein zufälliges Pick-Up, Item, Trinket oder einfach gar nichts fallen. Nachdem ein Bettler dem Spieler ein Item schenkt, verschwindet der Bettler aus dem Raum. Bettler passen ihren Itempool an den Raum an, in dem sie sich befinden. Wenn durch XX Judgement ein Bettler in einem Teufelsraum beschworen wurde, so kann der Bettler nur Items aus dem Itempool des Teufelsraumes erzeugen. Dies gilt für alle Räume. Bettler können durch Bomben getötet werden, was zufällige Pick-Ups erzeugt. *'Bettler' können als Item ein Gesundheitsupgrade oder jedes andere Item aus einem Itemraum verschenken. *Items beim Bettler zu erkaufen ist meist günstiger als die Items im Shop zu erkaufen. *Einen Bettler mit einer Bombe zu töten erhöht die Chancen auf einen Teufelsraum. Die Tarotkarte "XX Judgement" spawnt einen Bettler. Teufelsbettler left TeufelsBettler sind im Add-On Wrath of the Lamb hinzugefügt worden. Sie können anstelle von jedem normalem Bettler gefunden werden und auch durch die dazugehörige Tarotkarte gespawnt werden. Die TeufelsBettler fungieren ähnlich wie die Blutbank und stehlem dem Spieler bei Kontakt ein halbes Herz (ab The Womb immer ganze Herzen). Anders als normale Bettler können TeufelsBettler auch Items aus Teufelsräumen fallen lassen. Wenn ein Teufelsbettler getötet wird, so entstehen zwei Spinnen. Wie auch bei Blutbänken werden immerwährende Herzen noch vor den normalen Herzen verbraucht. SeelenHerzen hingegen werden nicht genutzt, bis der Spieler zu einem halben roten Herz abgeschwächt wird. Der von Teufelsbettlern erleidende Schaden zählt gegen die "take no damage in ..." Errungenschaften und sollte vermieden werden, wenn versucht wird ebendiese Errungenschaften zu erhalten. Die Auswirkungen auf die Wahrscheinlichkeiten auf Teufelsräume sind wie bei den normalen Bettlern. TeufelsBettler können betrogen werden, indem Items wie Book Of Shadows, The Gamekid, My Little Unicorn, etc. verwendet werden. TeufelsBettler werden zu Blutbänken gezählt, wenn das Geheimnis Mom's Bottles of Pills freigeschaltet werden soll. TeufelsBettler erzeugen das selbe Geräusch wie Blutbänke, wenn sie Herzen nehmen. Mögliche Items Normale Bettler erzeugen normalerweise Gesundheitsupgrades oder Items aus dem Shop. Teufelsbettler können zusätzlich auch Items aus dem Teufelsraum erzeugen. Alle Bettler können aber folgende Items vergeben: Brimstone.png|link=Brimstone | Brimstone Chocolate Milk.png|link=Chocolate Milk | Chocolate Milk Shape3198.png|link=Chemical Peel | Chemical Peel Pill IT.png|link=Pillen | Pillen Thepoop.png|link=The Poop | The Poop MulliganItem.png|link=The Mulligan | The Mulligan Technology 2.png|link=Technology 2 | Technology 2 Picks.png|link=Toothpicks | Toothpicks Ouija Board.png|link=Ouija Board | Ouija Board Bloody Lust.png|link=Bloody Lust | Bloody Lust The Mitre.png|link=Mitre | Mitre Prayer Card.png|link= | Prayer Card Bobby-bomb.png|link=Bobby-Bomb | Bobby-Bomb Sacred heart.png|link=Sacred Heart | Sacred Heart 85px-Guppyshairball.png|link=Guppy's Hair Ball | Guppy's Hair Ball D 20.png|link=D20 | D20 Lordofthepit.png|link=Lord Of The Pit | Lord Of The Pit Rosary.png|link=Rosary | Rosary Moms Knife.png|link=Mom's Knife | Mom's Knife Nail.png|link=The Nail | The Nail The relic.png|link=The Relic | The Relic 30px-Sacrificialdagger.png|link=Sacrificial Dagger | Sacrificial Dagger Untitled-1.png|link=The Halo | The Halo Speed Ball (1).png|link=Speed Ball | Speed Ball Forget Me Now.png|link=Forget Me Now | Forget Me Now Yum heart.png|link=Yum Heart | Yum Heart Thepact.png|link=The Pact | The Pact Shape3059.png|link=Max's Head | Max's Head Sistermaggy.png|link=Sister Maggy | Sister Maggy Dead Cat.png|link=Dead Cat | Dead Cat Ccross.png|link=Celtic Cross | Celtic Cross Scepular.png|link=Scapular.png | Scapular Guppys paw.png|link=Guppy's Paw | Guppy's Paw Anarchist cookbook.png|link=Anarchist Cookbook | Anarchist Cookbook A Missing Page.png|link=Trinkets | A Missing Page Luckyfoot.png|link=Lucky Foot | Lucky Foot Bookofrevelations (better outlines).png|link=Book Of Revelations | Book Of Revelations The Bible (better outlines).png|link=The Bible | The Bible Mom's Purse.png|link=Mom's Purse | Mom's Purse Treasuremap.png|link=Treasure Map | Treasure Map Infestation1.png|link=Infestation | Infestation GiantEye.png|link=Polyphemus | Polyphemus We Need To Go Deeper.png|link=We Need To Go Deeper! | We Need To Go Deeper! Spirit of the Night.png|link=Spirit Of The Night | Spirit Of The Night SMB Super Fan.png|link=SMB Super Fan! | SMB Super Fan! Umbilical Cord.png|link=Umbilical Cord | Umbilical Cord The Tick.png|link=The Tick | The Tick Love.png|link=Items | HP UP Item